nedfandomcom-20200213-history
Ned Bigby
"Suzy can't see me with Missy, but Missy can't see me with Suzy! What am I gonna do?!" - Ned to the audience, "Guide to: Money and Parties". Ned Bigby is the main protaginist of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Background Ned is the Ned's in Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. When Ned was 5 he accidentally went into the girl's bathroom. People still have fun of him to this day for it. It was then that he decided to create embarrassment that happened to him happening to anyone else. It is revealed that he went into the girl's room on many occasions, because Moze rescued him once, and his old substitute, Mr. Wiener, rescued him three times, plus the time we know. Personality Ned is a decent enough student and can do classes. However he has been known to cut papers and laugh at the idea of paper work. In the episode Failing, each time someone gave him the option of doing the work and a completely ridiculous option, he chooses the work. Ned's ultimate dream in life, is to become a star. In one of the episodes, he was Cookie, and he was seen learning how to play the guitar. He dreamed of out the stage on some music channel, and Moze talking to Suzie Crabgrass about how awesome he never was. Unfortunately, his dream was interrupted by his music teacher (who's the lead singer in the rock band, Everclear in real life). Relationships Ned is friends with Moze and Cookie. He is pretty well known throughout the school and is often asked to write tips for certain situations. His love interest was Suzie Crabgrass since the second grade, but later ended up falling for his best friend Jennifer Mosely aka Moze. Amongst his peers and friends, Ned is often seen as a leader of their adventures and plans. Ned will often be seen seeking Gordy for advice on love, troubles, and plans. Ned is also well known to Vice Principal Crubbs, having an entire record of misdeeds and troubles he has caused in the past. From all the teachers Ned seems to have the closest relationship with Mr. Sweeney. Although Ned often gets in trouble with Mr. Sweeney, which usually results in Ned ending up punished or in detention, Ned and Sweeney are very alike. Cookie Ned and Cookie have been best friends since child hood and sometimes have rivalry with each other. They also are victims of Billy Loomer. Moze aka Jennifer Ann Mosely Ned was neighbors with Moze since he was very young. Growing up together, Moze became one of Ned's closest friends, even on many ocassions standing up or protecting him. Although they were just friends in the first 2 seasons, they started to have romantic feelings for each other. They have kissed on occasions before admitting their feelings to each other. On one occasion they kissed so Missy would leave Ned alone. Another time, Ned accidentally kisses Moze thinking she was Suzie. One other time was when they thought it wouldn't matter so they kissed on the bus. In season 3 after Suzie leaves, Ned begins to develop feelings for Moze, eventually realizing he likes her. He states that his dream girl has to be funny, have a good smile, and good attitude. At the end of the series, they along with Cookie walk out of the school. Suzie Crabgrass Suzie was Ned's dream girl since he was eight. Although she did not show any interest in Ned until season three. Throughout the first two seasons, Ned is always seen trying to go out with Suzie and ends up going to far lengths in order to end up with her such as trying to win Spirit King in the episode "Spirit Week". Suzie ends up leaving in season 3 because of her father's job which leaves Ned in a depression leaving him uninspired to write any tips. In Suzie's absence, Ned begins to develop romantic feelings for Moze only to be conflicted when Suzie begins calling him again. Although she ends up getting angry with Ned in the episode "Cellphones". Suzie still has feelings for Ned when she returns. In the episode "When You Like Someone Who Is Going Out With Someone Else" Faymen decides to play soccer for the Brazillian National Team, leaving Moze. Simultaneously, Gordy and Cookie tell Moze Ned likes her while Ned is knocked out. As Ned and Moze are about to meet up, Suzie returns saying her dad managed to get a job close to the school.Suzie was ned's main love interest until season 3 when he started to develop a crush on Moze. At the end of season 3, it is revealed she ends up going out with Billy Loomer. Missy Meany Missy kissed Ned 2 times, the first kiss was in Popularity and second kiss in Spring Fever. The Huge Crew The Huge crew is obsessed with Ned and tried to beat up Moze Art when they heard a rumor that Moze Art and Ned liked each other. Appearance Ned has brown hair and pale skin and green eyes. Trivia *Ned is known to try to get nicknames a lot. In the episode Nicknames, he does ridiculous things to get one. *In the episode Tests, Ned's alias is Ybgib Den, which is Ned Bigby spelled backwards. *His nicknames are crouching weasel, chicken boy, wedgepicker, and wheels. *In the episode Gym, Ned is revealed to be foot. Moze counts his toes on his feet. He seemed to really HATE this as he was smiling the whole time and didn't pull his feet away when Moze tickles his feet. *He has been into the girl's room on many occasions. *In season 1 and 2, Ned was shown to be weak and talks like a little boy, however in season 3, he seems to have gotten stronger, unconsciously being able to beat people up. Bigby, Ned Bigby, Ned Bigby, Ned Bigby, Ned